


No Words

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Showers, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back from a mission really shaken and surprises Bucky in the shower. No words are spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

Bucky’s showering when he hears someone getting inside the bathroom, he could recognize those footsteps anywhere. It’s Steve. He’s opening the shower door slowly and coming inside. He has a crazed look in his eyes when he kisses Bucky fully on the lips, pushing him against the wall. Then he takes him in his arms, still fully dressed in his costume while the water is falling down on him. He buries his head on Bucky’s neck and hugs him tighter than ever, pushing him against the tap, stopping the water.

Bucky can feel his distress and squeezes him against himself, completely surprised and waits for this moment to pass. Steve straightens up and slowly caresses Bucky’s wet hair with a look filled with infinite sadness. Now Bucky’s worried. Steve looks down at Bucky and seems to realize in a haze that he’s naked in the shower. He turns aside quietly to catch a towel and gives it to Bucky who wraps it around his waist and carefully pushes Steve out. His friend still has a hazy and distant look in his eyes which are focused on him.

Tears start to form in those pretty eyes and Bucky takes another towel to softly dry Steve’s hair, half hiding his face under it to give him some privacy. Steve leans and falls back in his arms without a sound. Bucky can feel new tears are flowing on his face under the towel. He caresses his hair as if to dry it but more importantly he’s doing it to comfort him of whatever put him in that state.

After a while he pushes him back gently and starts removing his costume, he must be the only one to know how to undo it and he starts opening it, first getting Steve’s arms and chest out of it. He takes the towel from his head and uses it to dry his body, turning around him to dry his back as well, taking some time to massage him in the process and trying to pass some of his strength onto him. He lets his face relax suddenly, he had tried to look nice and attentive but now that Steve can’t see him he allows himself to frown and reveal his true concern during just a brief moment while he finishes to dry him. He breathes once and hides his true feelings again, showing a calm and open face when he comes back in front of Steve. He undoes the belt and lets it slide to the floor cautiously, trying to make as little noise as possible. He makes the rest of the costume fall on the floor, letting him out of it completely, pushing him tenderly in the corner. The part of Captain America is over, there’s only Steve left and he’s the one he wants to care for, he’s the most important. He wraps the towel around his waist and gently put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing just a little bit to pass on his sympathy. He gets out of the bathroom in silence to go and get some clothes for Steve and changes himself while he’s at it.

When he comes back he doesn’t see Steve at first but then he turns his head and looks behind the door where he sees him sitting on the floor with his head buried in his knees that he has wrapped in his arms. He’s crying again.

Bucky puts the clothes down and gets closer to him. When he hears him Steve raises his head covered in tears and his eyes are begging him as is his extended hand, to come closer to him. Bucky slowly falls on his knees and takes him in his arms, hugging him as strongly as he can. He lets Steve time to calm down and feels him loosen his embrace. He takes advantage of this moment to step back and starts getting up, taking Steve’s hand in the movement to make him stand up as well.

He takes the t-shirt he’s brought back and put it softly on Steve who lets him dress him up like a kid. He puts the short in the same way then throws the towel in the corner of the bathroom, he doesn’t care to clean right now. He takes Steve’s hand again and pulls him after him to get out of the bathroom.

He brings him in front of Steve’s room but suddenly he feels his hand being held back. He turns around to face him and he sees him shaking his head then turning the other way and pulling Bucky after him. Steve stops in front of Bucky’s room and looks at him as if asking permission. Bucky gently smiles at him and nods, letting him open the door and bring them inside his room. Steve stops a moment and looks around him, breathing in the secret lair of Bucky, where he’s never been yet. Everything says Bucky in the room and he feels good but tears start filling his eyes again.

Bucky raises the hand that is still inside his own and bring it to his lips, leaving little kisses on it that Steve looks with attention. Once he’s finished kissing it, he keeps the hand and rests it on his chest, keeping it close to him, then he passes his other hand on Steve’s hair, still shaken to see him to sad. He caresses his cheek then takes him to the bed. He lets go of his hand, comes in the bed and lifts the covers to order Steve to come in as well. They lie down on their sides, facing each other barely inches away, eyes connected.

He caresses his hair again and his face to reassure him and Steve sighs, freeing himself of some of the tension that was in him. Bucky pulls him closer, taking him in his arms while he rests on his back, putting Steve’s head on his chest, still caressing his hair with his right hand while he’s gripping his back with the left, the one that won’t ever move an inch from now on. He kisses Steve’s hair once and the whisper he lets escape his mouth is the only word that’s ever been spoken tonight.

“Steve”


End file.
